


Picking Up the Pieces

by anxiousgoon007



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Expanded Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Swearing, There's More!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgoon007/pseuds/anxiousgoon007
Summary: In their quest to restore magic to the universe, the Best Friend Squad finds themselves stranded on a mysterious planet. Though Horde Prime has been defeated, remnants of his evil empire lurk in the shadows. It's up to Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow (feat. Entrapta and Melog) to save the world and strengthen their relationships in the process.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Picking Up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfic on AO3! I haven't been able to get this show out of my head since the finale, so I decided to keep the story going in my own little universe. Get ready for some crazy sappy stuff dudes, cause we're going on a Catradora ride (with plot on the side ;) )

“Gravitational pull at 100 percent. Impact expected in 1 minute.” The ship jerked downward, knocking everyone off their feet as they clung to Adora’s chair. The lights were off and the emergency light was flashing as the ship bounded towards the planet.  


“ACTIVATE EMERGENCY THRUSTERS,” shouted Adora,  


“Query not recognized,” droned the automated voice.  


“Why isn’t anything working!” bellowed Gimmer as her and Bow held onto each other.  


“I-I don’t know! There must be something wrong with Darla’s voice recognition, but maybe I can activate the outer thrusters if I can just get to the control room!” The ship started to catch fire and shook once more, the windows cracking from the force of their fall.  


“Planetary impact in 30 seconds.”  


“There’s no time! Everyone needs to grab onto me!” shouted Glimmer. One by one Bow, Entrapta, Adora and Catra pulled themselves to Glimmer against the force of gravity.  


“Is everyone hanging on?” but before Glimmer could teleport the ship rattled again and Catra lost her grip. She screamed as she dug her claws into the floor.  


“No Catra!” Adora screamed, desperately reaching out her hand towards Catra, “I can’t… reach…”  


“Planetary impact in 10 seconds,” the voice began to count down.  


“C’mon, just a little closer,” strained Adora.  


“7.”  


Tears were coming out of Catra’s eyes, but she didn’t stop reaching for Adora. She promised herself she would never stop reaching again. But her grunts and claws weren’t getting her any closer.  


“4.”  


“I am not losing you again!”  


“2.”  


Adora yelped as she let go of Glimmer to grab Catra, and she didn’t hear Glimmer and Bow shout behind her as she grabbed Catra’s hand in mid-air. If she was going to die, it would be by her side.  


“Adora!”  


“1.”  


-  
“Adora?” She turned around to see Catra walking towards her, smiling. Little pieces of magic floated around her, and for the first time they saw each other without the weight of the entire universe on their shoulders. Adora smiled back, reaching out her hand and pulling Catra towards her, their foreheads touching. Relief swelled between them. Catra’s purr filled Adora with such happiness and comfort; she was soaking in the fact that they could be together without fear of the Horde or Horde Prime tearing them apart. Not to mention the literal universe-saving kiss they shared only minutes ago.  


“It’s over… he’s gone,” Adora said almost giddily.  


“Good riddance,” said Catra. And for a moment they stood there holding each other, not ever wanting to leave the other’s embrace again. They could feel the calm magic of Etheria returning and enveloping their love. Nothing would ever come between them again. Adora finally felt like she could let herself be happy.  


Adora’s eyes opened to find Catra laying on top of her. Her body was sore, which meant she probably fell on top of her from their crash landing. Catra lifted her head, slowly propped herself up and weakly smiled as she looked into Adora’s eyes, “Hey Adora.” Adora smiled back, but before she could respond she heard the others.  


“Ugh…” groaned Glimmer as she slowly sat up, “that was a much rougher landing than I expected.”  
-  


“WHERE ARE ADORA AND CATRA,” Bow’s voice cracked. He looked over to their burning spaceship and his eyes turned wide.  


“Relax Bow, I managed to grab Adora just in time. They can’t be far…” said Glimmer just as Adora and Catra sat up.  


“Why did you have to drop us from mid-air? I thought you were supposed to be good at teleportation,” Catra complained, also grunting from the abrupt landing. Her and Adora gave each other another look of relief and stood up together. Adora surveyed the field they landed in and what little was left of their spaceship which crashed about 50 yards away. There were wildflowers littered across the ground, but they were strange looking --- almost as if they were breathing with the wind, except there wasn’t any wind. Enormous trees surrounded the field, but she couldn’t see past them. It was light out, so they still had time to regroup and form a plan. Good.  


“Well I’m sorry that I can’t be precise when I’m teleporting us all out of a falling, burning spaceship!” Glimmer shouted as she waved her arms in the air.  


“I can’t believe you guys are still alive,” said Catra. Melog nudged her leg and Catra looked down at them, taking a deep breath before smirking at Glimmer.  


“Not to put a damper on the party, but I don’t think we’re going to be leaving any time soon,” said Entrapta, pointing at the spaceship. It wasn’t going to be an easy fix, that was for sure. The fire had mostly gone out, but there was a gaping hole from its crash landing. All the windows had shattered, and it could be safely assumed that the controls and most of the technical machinery were out of commission, not to mention whatever was malfunctioning just before things went south.  


“Entrapta, do you think you can take a look and see how long it’ll take to fix?” asked Adora.  


“On it, I won’t leave poor Darla behind,” said Entrapta, grabbing her telepad with her hair and lowering her welding mask. Not even a crash landing could separate her from those two things. Adora looked at the group again to make sure they were ok. Bow handed Glimmer her staff and picked a leaf out of her sparkly hair.  


“There, good as new,” said Bow. Glimmer saw Adora watching them and blushed, making Bow turn around and blush as well. Adora gave a knowing smirk at her best friends, but she quickly realized that they needed to form a plan while they waited for Entrapta to report back.  


“Any idea where we are?” asked Bow. They were all sleeping peacefully on the ship before they heard the alarm go off. It had been three months since Horde Prime was defeated, but they had only been in space for a month helping other planets regain stability and even their magic. Every planet they visited so far had magic, some stronger than others, but they weren’t supposed to arrive to their next destination for three days. There wasn’t a single nearby planet as far as Adora knew, so why were they standing on one at this very moment?  


“It doesn’t make sense! Darla’s sensors indicated the nearest planet was our next mission at Grotto.” The group sat in a circle, with Catra claiming her spot on Adora’s lap. It was becoming a habit for them to sit like this and Adora secretly loved it, much to the chagrin of the entire Princess Alliance. It was Glimmer and Bow’s turn to give Adora that knowing look.  


“Well it’s an old ship, it probably missed something,” said Catra. She was always the voice of reason to balance out the group. Adora loved that.  


“I don’t think so, I mean Darla’s never been wrong before,” said Glimmer.  


“It’s the only thing that makes sense though. Isn’t it from the last She-Ra’s time like a million years ago?”  


“Well I wouldn’t say a million, but Catra’s right. It’s the only explanation. We need to find out if there’s anyone lives here and see it they’ll help us as Entrapta fixes the ship. In the meantime, let’s salvage what we can and set up camp for tonight, and tomorrow we’ll head out.” After Adora said this the group walked to the ship to find supplies.  


-  
The group made camp by the ship as the sun waned ever closer to the horizon. It became clear that it would take a while for the ship to be repaired and, what was worse, they needed to find materials on the planet to fix what couldn’t be repaired. The good news was they weren’t short on food, and Bow found a few sleeping bags. There wasn’t enough for everyone to have their own, so Adora grabbed one and placed it near the campfire. ‘Perfect,’ she thought, ‘well, perfect considering our dire situation.’  


“You are so not being slick about the whole ‘not enough sleeping bags’ bit,” Catra chimed in. Adora loved how she pretended to be annoyed.  


“Oh, and you would rather sleep on the cold, hard ground?” Adora teased.  


“Hell no!”  


A melody of chords being strung together suddenly rang out from the other direction; It was almost concerning how Bow protected his new guitar. Adora liked it though. Music. She’d been introduced to the wonders of music after joining the rebellion in Bright Moon. She didn’t understand it at first, after all there was no practical reason for it, but she eventually realized it was much more than that. Glimmer rested her head on Bow’s shoulder as he played, much like she did right before the Battle of the Heart (as it was now being called). Adora looked back at Catra to see her sitting in the sleeping bag, eyes closed and ears twitching with the beautiful sounds.  


“Mind if I join you?”  


“What? Oh, yeah sure…” Catra’s face turned slightly pink. Adora climbed into the sleeping bag with Catra and put her arm around her. Now it was Catra’s turn to lean on Adora. Melog stayed faithfully by their side, curling into a ball and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  


“This is… nice,” said Catra.  


“What, snuggling?”  


“Well yeah, but I mean the sounds Bow is making. What’s it called again? Music?” Catra had heard lots of music during the celebrations after defeating Horde Prime, but those were all loud and boisterous. What she was hearing now was… peaceful. “I’m still not used to it.” She fiddled with Adora’s free hand.  


“I know what you mean,” Adora said, “ever since the war ended, I find myself trying to hold on to these moments more tightly.” She squeezed Catra’s hand.  


“Good to know you’re finally learning how to chill out,” said Catra as she nuzzled closer to Adora.  


“What, like you ever knew how to chill?”  


“Shut up, ya big dummy.” Adora grinned. Neither of them really knew how to chill, but somehow it was easier when they were together. Adora turned Catra’s head with her finger and pulled her into a deep, yet sweet kiss. When they pulled apart they were both blushing, but they just smiled and returned to cuddling.  


Adora still wasn’t used to feeling at peace, but she relished every moment she felt it, even if they were stranded on some planet. That was a problem they would fix tomorrow. The chords continued to waft through the air, and they remained still for a few moments soaking it all in. Adora could feel Catra nodding off and decided to lay down; The music got quieter and quieter, but all was not silent. Catra’s familiar purr resonated through Adora’s chest and eventually lulled her into a comfortable sleep. The music of Catra’s purr was much more fulfilling to Adora’s ears than any chord Bow could muster.  
-  


It seemed like only moments later when Adora opened her eyes to the morning sky. She turned her head at the sound of Catra’s quiet snores and saw that she was cuddling with Melog. Adora couldn’t help but be a little jealous that they were getting more attention, but she smiled nonetheless. She sat up to stretch, but something seemed off about the camp. They were surrounded by a thick trees and vines… wait, didn’t they crash in a field? Adora wiped her eyes hard to make sure she was seeing clearly, then shot straight up to quickly survey her surroundings. Glimmer, Bow, and Entrapta were nowhere to be seen, and neither was the ship.  


“Catra! Wake up!”  


“Ugh, what is it?” moaned Catra as she slowly sat up, eyes slowly opening. Her pupils constricted and darted around their surroundings, “wait, what the fuck? Where are we?” Melog meowed curiously, also seemingly confused about where  


“I have no idea?! Last thing I remember we fell asleep by the campfire and… and…” Adora could barely think. Everyone was gone, Catra and Adora were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Catra and Adora... ALONE? What could ever happen? *smirks mischievously*


End file.
